Te odio
by may95
Summary: ¿Qué le depara la vida a tres amigos tras una dolorosa y larga separación? ¿Qué ocurrirá cuando, por causas del destino se vuelven a encontrar? ¿Podrán arreglar sus diferencias?
1. Capítulo cero

**Los personajes no son míos, la historia sí. **

* * *

"Poco a poco se va superando. Ya sabes, la soledad."

Sabía que era una mala idea. No tendría que haberla llamado. Sabía que lo estaba pasando mal… En realidad todos lo estábamos pasando mal. Desde que se fue, nuestro mundo empezó a cojear. Nos caíamos a cada minuto, y como niños, llorábamos mucho en cada caída. Realmente era una estúpida.

Hubo un tiempo, cuando me enteré de que ella, mi mejor amiga, se marcharía lejos, que me alegré. Me alegré en serio. Fui muy egoísta. Pero quería que se fuera, que no se entrometiera, ni siquiera quería que ella existiera. Pero sin ella, nada hubiera sido como fue…

Crecimos juntas, debido a que nuestras casas estaban justo al lado. En nuestra urbanización no habían más niños, así que nuestra amistad, era inevitable. Fuimos al mismo colegio, al mismo instituto… Pero sólo en segundo curso fuimos a la misma clase, ya que ella era un año mayor que yo. Por razones de salud, tuvo que ausentarse un año de las clases y finalmente, se reincorporó un curso por debajo del suyo. Fue muy duro para ella. Pero yo estaba ahí y juntas podríamos superar cualquier cosa. Ese mismo año, un chico se traspasó a nuestra clase. Y ahí, fue cuando todo empezó a cambiar. Ahora mismo no sabría decir si fue para bien o para mal. Pero cambió. Todo cambia.

Ella, siempre había tenido muy buen don de gentes. Todo lo contrario que yo. Por eso, logró hacerse amiga de aquel chico nuevo. Y en unos pocos meses, los tres nos volvimos inseparables. Todo era genial. Jugábamos, charlábamos, hacíamos un montón de cosas, los tres juntos

Todo parece correcto… ¿No? Pero para mi corazón, esa situación comenzó a volverse insostenible. Me había enamorado. Lo noté cuando una tarde, no pude dejar de mirarle. Ojalá lo hubiera hecho. Ojalá no le hubiera mirado. Esa tarde descubrí algo maravilloso. Que estaba enamorada. Y a su vez, pude notar como ese chico dirigía su mirada, única y exclusivamente a mi mejor amiga. Mi corazón se rompió, sin embargo, no podía culparla a ella. Ella no tenía la culpa de ser tan guapa, tan inteligente, tan genial… Los celos comenzaron a destrozarme, pero para que todo siguiera su rumbo, tuve que hacer como que no pasaba nada, como que todo estaba bien. Y sin querer, comencé a odiarla.

Dejé de odiarla. Al fin y al cabo era mi mejor amiga. Pero se fue.

Se fue muy lejos, y nos dejó solos. A dos personas con el corazón roto, sin rumbo. Sin ella, nosotros no teníamos una razón para seguir juntos, ni siquiera para dirigirnos la palabra… ni para mirarnos.

Debí odiarla más en ese momento. Pero no se pudo hacer nada ¿No? Estaba enferma. Y tenía que ser tratada en un buen hospital, en otro país. Al principio la llamaba todos los días, y poco a poco, dejé de hacerlo.

* * *

**Ya sé que esta pequeña introducción no deja las cosas muy claras, pero para que todo quede claro, habrá que leer más. **

**Oh, por cierto. Mi historia "Soy tuya" ha sido borrada, por la simple razón que, hacía mucho que no escribía un capítulo y la inspiración... se fue. Prometo acabar esta historia ^^ **


	2. Capítulo uno La llegada

Me despedí de ella antes de que subiera al avión. Takeru también estaba allí. Las lágrimas no dejaban de caer. Las de los tres. Fue bastante duro despedirse, pero lo hicimos lo mejor que pudimos. En cuanto el avión despegó, me dejé caer al suelo.

- ¿Crees que volverá? –Susurró tk, acercándome un pañuelo.

- Volverá. Ella es fuerte. –No le miré, pero estaba segura de que sonrió, dándome la razón de esa forma.

Cada uno nos fuimos por nuestro lado.

Al principio, en clase seguíamos hablando, pero ya no volvimos a quedar fuera. Sora de verdad era la que nos mantenía unidos a los tres, ella era como un sol. Era nuestro sol. Y nos mantenía dando vueltas a su alrededor sin ningún problema.

Cuando pasamos de curso incluso dejamos de hablar en clase. Empezó a juntarse con algunos chicos del curso y su vida tomó un rumbo diferente. Él se fue por su lado y yo por el mío. A mí me costó mucho más que a él hacer amigos, pero lo hice. Y así, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, nuestra vida de instituto de acabó.

* * *

- Mamá, papá… He aprobado. Estoy dentro. – Aproveché la hora de la cena para dar la noticia. Me había esforzado muchísimo el último año para poder entrar en la universidad que quería y lo conseguí. Estaba que no cabía en mí de alegría y aguantar tantas horas para dar la noticia, casi me mató.

El primero en levantarse y abrazarme, fue mi hermano, seguido por mi madre y mi padre. Tanto estudiar había valido la pena, lo había conseguido.

Durante la cena, que estuvo llena de elogios hacia mí, mi madre repitió un par de veces que tendría que haberlo dicho antes, para haber podido comprar un pastel. Sé que es un dato poco importante, pero… Lo importante no era que quisiera comprar un pastel, sino a quién. La madre de Sora era pastelera y era a ella a quien quería acudir. Habían pasado dos años desde que ella se fue, aun así, cada vez que escuchaba su nombre, algo dentro de mí se revolvía. Tuve a Sora en mente durante toda la cena.

En cuanto subí a mi habitación, busqué mi antigua agenda. Quería llamar a Sora. Hacía un año que no sabía nada de ella, pero sentí que debía decírselo. Recé porque siguiera teniendo el mismo número, porque estuviera despierta… porque… estuviera viva.

- ¿Sí? – Contestó alguien al otro lado de la línea. Me costaba reconocer esa voz. Tragué saliva, las palabras no salían. -¿Hola?

- ¿Eres Sora? – Fue lo único que pude decir, me mordí el labio esperando la respuesta.

- Sí. ¿Tú eres…? – Su respiración era tranquila.

Era Sora. Su voz había cambiado, sonaba mucho más adulta, más tranquila.

- Soy Kari. – Noté como se asombró al otro lado de la línea. También noté como comenzó a animarse, como sonrió. Se apresuró a hablar, sin darme tiempo a decirle nada más.

- Dios mío, Kari. Tanto tiempo… ¿Cómo te va todo?

Y le conté como había sido mi vida desde que se fue. Omitiendo claro, algunas partes. Como las de que Tk estaba enamorado de ella y yo lo sabía, como que la odiaba… Le conté que había aprobado. Que iba a entrar a la facultad de medicina a estudiar lo que siempre quise y finalmente, pregunté.

- Ne… Sora… ¿Tú cómo estás?

- Poco a poco se va superando. Ya sabes, la soledad. – Tomo una gran bocanada de aire, que hasta yo pude escuchar y siguió. – Es broma. Se ha curado ¿sabes? El cáncer. Ya no está. Hace casi un año que se fue. Tenía pensado volver a Japón. Pero excepto mi madre, ya nada me unía, así que no volví. Que me hayas llamado me ha hecho muy feliz, incluso me han dado ganas de ir… Incluso aunque sea de visita.

Suspiré aliviada. Sora estaba bien… Ella… Y me eché a llorar como una cría. Había sufrido mucho, sobre todo los primeros años, cuando no había habido resultados. Escuchó mis sollozos tranquila, en silencio. Y una vez me hube calmado, seguimos hablando.

Me contó que fue a una escuela de adultos, para poder sacarse el graduado. Pero que aún no se había decidido para ir a la universidad. Que tuvo un novio, cinco años mayor que ella que conoció en la escuela de adultos, que hizo amigas. Y así, hasta la madrugada, seguimos hablando.

* * *

Hasta un mes después no volví a saber nada de ella. Ni la llamé, ni me llamó.

- ¡Kari, baja, rápido! – Gritó mi madre desde la planta de abajo, no me quedó más remedio que bajar, para que entonces, alguien me embistiera en un abrazo. En cuanto me di cuenta de quién era, me eché a llorar y le abracé también.

Sora había vuelto.

* * *

**Bueno, el capitulo uno está aquí ya. ¿Rápido? Juas. Es que estoy realmente inspirada. **

**¿Qué os parece? ¿Alguna idea? ¿Algo que cambiar? **


	3. Capítulo dos La fiesta

Sora estaba tan cambiada… Tenía el pelo corto, muy corto. Siempre, todo el mundo, habíamos sentido celos de su larga melena y ahora, ni siquiera le llegaba a los hombros. Estaba también bastante más delgada, aunque siempre hubiera podido presumir de figura. Su cara a duras penas había cambiado, pero también estaba diferente.

Por un momento, llegué a sentir que no era ella, que era otra persona, que Dios la cambió en cuanto tuvo oportunidad, como si fuera una muñeca.

Su mirada estaba vacía. Podías sentir cada vez que pestañeaba todo el sufrimiento que en los últimos años llevó encima. Pero sonreía.

Su sonrisa, sin embargo, estaba llena de luz, de esperanza, de amor. De vida.

Habló con mi madre sobre todo lo que lo ocurrió, todo que a mí ya me había contado por teléfono días antes. Cuando llegó mi hermano, volvió a hablar con él sobre aquello. Nosotras apenas… dirigimos alguna palabra.

Fría. Aquella situación era fría.

Pero en cuanto nos quedamos solas, todo cambió. Aunque posiblemente no para bien. Hizo la pregunta que, sabiendo que la haría, más temía. Preguntó por él.

- La verdad es que… No sé nada de él desde hace… mucho. – Agaché la cabeza, a pesar del tiempo, el dolor de ese entonces, seguía paseándose por mi cuerpo.

- Él también dejó de llamarme… - Soltó una leve risita y luego, continuó, sin titubear. – Era de esperar, además que lo mío le pilló por sorpresa. Quién se iba a esperar, que la perfecta Sora, tuviera cáncer, que se pudiera morir…

- Sora. – La interrumpí. Realmente no quería escuchar algo tan doloroso como eso. – Por favor. Es tarde. – Esto último lo susurré, no quise parecer… Borde. – Mañana empezaré con la mudanza y… Después de eso, podríamos vernos. Te presentaré a Yolei, a Cody y a Ken. ¿Vale?

Sora sonrió, y tras darme un suave abrazo, se despidió de mí. En ese abrazo volví a sentir frío. ¿Tanto habían cambiado las cosas?

* * *

Me desperté temprano. Tenía muchísimas ganas de llegar al piso, que nosotros cuatro alquilamos, cerca de la universidad, para poder asistir a ella sin problema.

Yolei se hizo amiga mía en el último curso del instituto, pero llegamos a hacernos casi inseparables. Una relación bastante parecida a la que tenía con Sora. Era la persona más enérgica que jamás hubiese conocido. Y lo puedo jurar. Nunca estaba quieta. Y si no hubiera sido por ella, yo realmente no hubiera podido hacer ninguna clase de vida social fuera del instituto.

Gracias a Yolei conocí a Cody. Era algo así, como su mejor amigo de toda la vida. Un buen chico, bastante callado. Realmente no sabía gran cosa de él, aun así, siempre me ayudaba en todo lo que podía y más.

También, si no hubiera sido por Yolei, jamás hubiera conocido a Ken. Yolei me animó a que consiguiera un trabajo a medio tiempo en una de las tiendas que su familia llevaba, para poder conseguir dinero y así hacer un viaje en vacaciones. En esa tienda precisamente, trabajaba Ken. Callado, reservado, inteligente… Nos hicimos amigos. Con él era realmente fácil hablar de cualquier cosa. Y aunque Yolei era mi mejor amiga, posiblemente Ken, supiera de mí, el doble que ella.

Ken iba a ir a la misma facultad de medicina que yo, así que los meses antes al examen pasamos mucho tiempo juntos, estudiando.

La idea de irnos a vivir todos juntos, fue obviamente, de Yolei. Y como todos teníamos trabajo, podíamos darnos el lujo de permitírnoslo.

Costó bastante convencer a mi hermano de que iba a estar bien, y bastante, es bastante. De hecho, sólo conseguí relajarle cuando le dije que apenas estaba a dos edificios de donde el residía.

* * *

- ¿Tan poca cosa? –Bromeó Ken mientras me ayudaba a subir las maletas al piso.

- Lo necesario ¿No? Además, Yolei dijo que iríamos de compras todos hoy, cosas comunes y eso… - Asentí y entonces, noté como alguien se me echaba encima por detrás, justo antes de abrir la puerta del piso.

- ¡BIENVENIDA! – Yolei me quitó una de las maletas y se adelantó para dejarlas en mitad del salón, donde habían bastantes maletas más. – Bien, ahora que estamos todos… - Sacó una caja de algún lado y sonrió. – Vamos a distribuir las habitaciones.

Apuntó en cuatro papeles, cuatro números y asignó un número a cada habitación. Echó los papeles dentro y agitó la caja. Decidimos que cogeríamos los papeles por orden de llegada, por lo tanto yo, me quedaría con la única habitación que quedara libre. El primero fue Cody, Yolei y finalmente Ken.

A Ken y a mí nos tocaron las habitaciones de arriba, ambas conectadas por un balcón. Tuve suerte de que me tocara la que más cerca del baño estaba.

Yolei armó un Jaleo tremendo, queriendo cambiar de habitación con Ken, para estar más cerca de mí, pero no hubo manera, ya que sin duda, las habitaciones de arriba eran bastante mejores.

En cuanto nos instalamos, nos reunimos todos en el salón.

- Vale. Este es el plan. –Me señaló. – Tú y yo iremos a comprar una tele para el salón. –Señaló a Ken. – Tú irás a comprar bebidas para la fiesta de esta noche. Y cody… Tú irás a…

- Iré a comprar pizzas o algo para esta noche. –Le interrumpió con una sonrisa en los labios. – Y productos de limpieza. Mañana, después de la fiesta habrá que limpiar…

Cody, como siempre, era la persona más responsable de nosotros.

Una vez regresamos, nos peleamos con la tele y organizamos algunas cosas, fui a mi habitación. Yo de verdad… vivía allí. Miré la cama, los muebles… todos ellos venían con el alquiler de la casa, no eran ni siquiera bonitos, pero tampoco podíamos darnos el lujo de comprar muebles nuevos. Con la tele, ya habíamos gastado suficiente. Y aún teníamos que comprar cubiertos, utensilios de cocina y demás. Coloqué algunos de los peluches que traje sobre el armario, y salí al balcón.

El balcón estaba separado solo por una lámina de cristal del balcón del vecino, y sin querer, escuché su conversación.

- Me da igual. – Dijo uno.

- Vamos, son nuestros vecinos. Nos han invitado amablemente, vente.

- Sabes que yo no salgo de fiesta y… - Se calló de repente. Y tras unos cuantos "qué pasa" del otro, el chico volvió a hablar, esta vez dirigiéndose a otra persona. – Eh, escuchar conversaciones ajenas es de mala educación.

Se refería a mí. Sin duda. Tuvo que ver mi figura tras el cristal que nos separaba, yo me apresuré a contestar.

- Eh… lo siento yo… - Escuché una sonora carcajada al otro lado, que me interrumpió.

- Es broma, mujer. Sé que es inevitable. ¿Tú eres la de la fiesta?

El otro chico seguía en silencio, observando nuestra conversación que se alargó. Como si hablar entre nosotros fuera fácil, como si nos conociéramos. Le conté que a mí tampoco me gustaba la fiesta, y me volví a disculpar por escucharles, pero que, a mi mejor amiga le encantaba. Que iba a estudiar medicina y que él, iba a estudiar literatura, que quería ser escritor. Nuestra fluida conversación se interrumpió por el carraspeo de su amigo.

- Bueno, la fiesta es… En una hora ¿No? Iré. Igual vale la pena conocerte. – Me mordí el labio y sonreí para mí misma, le contesté que sí, y nos despedimos, pues teníamos que prepararnos para aquella noche. Pero antes de despedirnos, me indicó que llevaría un gorro blanco en la cabeza, y que cuando lo viera, me acercara a conocerle.

Le envié un mensaje a Sora, dándole la dirección del piso, para que pudiera ir a la fiesta y así conocer a mis amigos. También le dije que viniera con mi hermano. Por si ella se sentía débil o mal o alguna cosa.

* * *

Cuando la música empezó a sonar, bajé al primer piso. Había mucha gente, la mayoría amigos de Yolei, que era tremendamente popular. Sonó el timbre y cuando la puerta se abrió… dos chicos entraron. Uno de ellos llevaba un gorro blanco sobre la cabeza y bajo ese gorro se escondía una cabellera rubia que, sin duda, conocía.

* * *

**Es obvio quien es ese chico ¿No? **

**Hasta mañana! **


	4. Capítulo tres Pánico

En cuanto le vi entrar, me entró el pánico. Era tk. No había duda. Estaba más alto, se le marcaban bajo la ropa los abdominales y además, el gorro. Siempre, desde el momento que lo conocí, llevaba ese gorro puesto.

Miré a todos los lados, en busca de Sora o de mi hermano, pero no estaban por ningún lado. Tenía miedo de que Sora se encontrara de nuevo con él, y, aunque fuera egoísta, quería sacar a Tk de ahí antes de que la viera.

Yo le había olvidado de sobra. Al menos lo que sentía por él se había desvanecido, aún así, sobre todo tras nuestra charla en el balcón sentí que, me podía volver a enamorar. Tuvo que ser el destino. El destino nos puso juntos de nuevo. Pero también puso a Sora, sino ¿Por qué habría vuelto a Japón?

Me acerqué rápidamente a Tk y le agarré del brazo con decisión, apartándolo un poco de la gente, para poder hablarle.

- Tk… - Suspiré. – Soy yo.

- Mi vecina… Vaya, nunca pensé que nos encontraríamos… de nuevo. –Sonrió un poco y me abrazó, como si fuera lo más natural del mundo. Nunca antes lo había hecho. Ese fue nuestro primer abrazo. – Me había decidido en mi piso, que cuando te conociera te abrazaría. Aunque ya te conozca. –Bromeó y me tomó de la mano, otra vez con naturalidad para llevarme con él a la cocina, donde la gente se preparaba sus bebidas como gustaban.

Me preguntó que me gustaba beber. Lo cierto es que yo odiaba beber, con toda mi alma, pero por no hacerle el feo, le pedí otro de lo que él se estaba preparando. A él tampoco le gustaba beber, pero me confesó que lo que estaba haciendo, le encantaba. Era un cóctel que le enseñó su hermano y desde que él se fue a estudiar fuera, lo tomaba siempre que salía en su honor. También le hacía una foto y se la enviaba para darle celos, cosas de hermanos.

Nuestra conversación seguía siendo fluida, nada que ver a nuestras conversaciones en el instituto, que se limitaban a un par de palabras. Él seguía siendo el mismo, yo seguía siendo la misma, pero entre nosotros, todo era diferente. Algo había cambiado. Y era obvio. Sora no estaba en medio. Entonces me volví a acordar de Sora. Ella aparecería en cualquier momento y posiblemente Tk y yo, no hablaríamos más. Volví a ser egoísta, volvía a odiar a Sora.

Y hablando del rey de roma, que por la puerta asoma… Sora y mi hermano aparecieron por la puerta. Tk estaba de espaldas a ellos y no podía verles, desesperada para evitar que ambos se encontraran, bebí todo lo que había en mi vaso de un trago y me abalancé sobre tk. Le besé.

* * *

No era la primera vez que besaba un chico, de hecho, me besé con Ken. Fue mientras estudiábamos en verano, estábamos cansados y salimos a pasear, era de noche, buen ambiente… Fue él el que me besó y en un principio le correspondí, aunque no tenía ni idea de besar. Era mi primer beso y fue torpe.

Algunos días después nos volvimos a besar y lo hicimos dos o tres veces más, más o menos. Pero la cosa quedó ahí. No pude ir a más, ni quise. Eso de los besos no era más que curiosidad. Por suerte Ken, que me entendía mejor que nadie, lo pudo entender y seguimos tan amigos como siempre.

* * *

Agarré a Tk por las caderas cual experta, aunque en realidad no tenía ni idea y tras separarme de él, le susurré en el oído.

- Eh… vamos arriba, no habrá público.

Sentí como sonreía y entonces, él me agarró por las caderas, apartando primero mis manos de las suyas y me volvió a besar. Sus labios eran suaves, y los movía con agilidad. Se notaba que él había tenido experiencia de verdad…y no como la mía, que era casi fingida. Ese beso realmente me dio miedo. No era el beso que siempre esperé de él, no era el beso que en mis sueños repetí miles de veces, pero "menos da una piedra" pensé y me separé lentamente de él. Miré de nuevo hacia la puerta, Sora y Tai estaban de espaldas, ese era el momento de huir de ahí, rápido y evitar lo que más temía.

Agarré a Tk de la mano y lo arrastré tras de mí, subiendo rápidamente con él. Suspiré aliviada y sonreí. Una vez en la puerta de mi habitación, solté su mano para abrir la puerta y entonces sentí como sus manos agarraban mi pequeño cuerpo y me ponían sobre la cama. Mientras se quitaba la camiseta, cerró la puerta con pestillo.

Estaba asustada. ¿Valía la pena hacer eso simplemente para que Sora no me lo volviera a quitar?

Me volvió a besar y esta vez, me dejé llevar.

* * *

Perdón por no publicar ayer, me puse bastante enferma (Y así sigo) y me fui a dormir temprano, olvidando cualquier cosa que tuviera que hacer u/u

¿Qué tal el capítulo de hoy? jujuju.


	5. Capítulo cuatro Mentiras

De repente, se detuvo. Alzo algo la cabeza y le miré. Sonreía.

- Eres virgen. ¿No? – Susurró, medio divertido. Tras dudarlo mucho, asentí. – entonces mejor no seguir.

Se levantó y fue a buscar su camiseta, que estaba tirada en el suelo. Yo le miraba atentamente, algo triste a la vez que aliviada. Siempre esperé que mi primera vez fuera con él, pero no de aquella forma tan… poco bonita. Se sentó a mi lado y dio un suave beso en mi frente, sin dejar de sonreír.

- Eres adorable, muy guapa y muy sexy. No sé cómo no me fijé antes. – Hizo una breve pausa, como pensando en algo. En algo que obviamente yo sabía qué era, más que algo, era alguien. – Por eso, no creo que sea buena idea que tú… y yo… Bueno, ya sabes. – Se levantó, dispuesto a irse, pero no podía permitir que lo hiciera, no si no quería que se encontrara con Sora, así que agarré su mano firmemente.

- Duerme hoy conmigo, por favor… -Dije, algo dudosa. Tras tragar saliva, continué. – Es mi primera noche aquí y… Me da algo de miedo dormir sola… Y tú… me gustas y…

Me interrumpió, posando uno de sus dedos sobre mis labios, con una sonrisa enorme en la cara. Yo no pude evitar contenerme y besé su dedo, cerrando los ojos.

- Tú también me gustas, Hikari. Hagamos algo. Empecemos de cero… Como amigos. Y olvidemos el pasado…

- ¿Le echas de menos? –Le interrumpí. Nuestro pasado era Sora y nada más que Sora. Negó con la cabeza.

- Dejé de llamarla a los pocos meses. Fue importante para mí, claro, pero… Ni siquiera sé si está viva. –Cerró los ojos y se recostó sobre la cama – Tampoco quiero saberlo. Me causaría dolor, supongo. Si está viva y no ha querido saber nada de mí, como yo de ella… ¿Para qué echarla de menos? Y si no lo está… - Noté sus ojos humedecerse, rápidamente se tapó la cara con los brazos, tratando de ocultarlo. – Si no lo está, no sirve de nada. Hay que seguir viviendo.

Y preferí no indagar más en el tema. Sus ojos se humedecieron, así que, aunque tratará de engañarme, sabía de sobra que la echaba de menos lo suficiente como para llorar por ella. Me levanté de golpe, al recordar que Sora y mi hermano querrían verme y que, quisiera o no, acabarían subiendo a buscarme. Tk seguía con la cara tapada, pero se dio cuenta de mi movimiento brusco. Le dije que iba al baño y tan solo salir por la puerta, me encontré con Ken. Le pedí que le dijera a mi hermano y a Sora que me había ido a casa de una amiga o algo así, y que no estaría allí, que lo sentía. Él era bueno mintiendo y seguro que me encubrió bien. Antes de que bajara por las escaleras se giró y me miró, queriendo decir algo.

Lucía bastante triste. En ese momento no supe el porqué, pero me quedé bastante preocupada.

Volví a la habitación con Tk, que estaba medio dormido, a pesar que la música de abajo se oía como si estuviera en la misma habitación. Me tumbé a su lado y sin darme cuenta, ya me había dormido.

Cuando me desperté, Tk ya no estaba allí. Había dejado una nota.

"Me iré ya, no quiero cruzarme con tus compañeros de piso o algo así, mi número xxxxxxxxx por si quieres llamarme"

* * *

Pasadas unas horas, le llamé. Estuvimos hablando por un largo rato. El tk triste de la noche anterior había desaparecido por completo. Me contó todo lo que su compañero de piso le había contado que hizo en la fiesta, y que ni se enteró que él estuvo toda la noche conmigo. Su risa era la risa más perfecta que había escuchado. Me había vuelto a enamorar, eso era obvio.

Hablábamos todos los días por teléfono, al menos una hora y siempre por la noche hablábamos por el balcón, apoyados sobre la "pared" que nos separaba, espalda con espalda.

En ningún momento le mencioné nada de Sora, a pesar de que varios de esos días, estuve con ella. Me sentía realmente mal por mentirles a ambos, pero el miedo de perder, de que se encontraran, era mucho mayor que cualquier mentira.

Una de las veces que quedé con Sora, me habló de Tk.

- Tk me llamaba todas las noches durante los primeros meses. Era adorable. – Sus ojos brillaban. Era un brillo que yo conocía muy bien. Era el brillo que mis ojos tenían cada vez que estaba con Tk. Celos. – Me contaba muchas cosas. Y cuando no había nada que contar, se quedaba en silencio, escuchando mi respiración. – Se rió y luego siguió hablando. – Creo que me llegó a gustar. –Muchos celos. – Pero sólo fue durante esas llamadas… Yo estaba sola y bueno… - Carraspeó y alzó la cabeza. – Mientras íbamos al instituto, me gustaba mucho tu hermano. Está muy guapo aún ahora, pero no sé…

Mi hermano se le había declarado la noche de la fiesta, según me dijo. Incluso se besaron, pero no pasó nada más. Mi hermano también estuvo enamorado de ella durante mucho tiempo, y a pesar de haber tenido otras novias, nunca la olvidó. Lo sabía muy bien. Era mi hermano, nosotros éramos iguales. No podíamos olvidar a quién queríamos, ni que le queríamos tan fácilmente.

- Tk hizo que le olvidara. Yo no quiero a Tk ya, eh, pero tampoco a tu hermano… -Siguió. Cada vez que hablaba con Sora, la notaba más cambiada, más adulta. –Ni siquiera sé si quise a mi ex. A veces pienso que lo único que quería y quiero, es sentirme querida. – La conversación se empezaba a volver oscura, así que la interrumpí, llenándole la nariz de nata que llevaba el capuccino que nos estábamos tomando. Cambié de tema rápidamente. Hablamos de que pronto ella empezaría a trabajar, ayudando a su madre y de que a mí, apenas me quedaban unos días para empezar la universidad. A la hora de la cena, nos despedimos y cada una nos fuimos para nuestra casa.

Cuando llegué a la puerta de casa, Tk me esperaba con una sonrisa enorme en la cara.

- Bueno, hoy hace un mes que nos conocemos… Bueno… -Carraspeó- Que nos volvimos a encontrar y… - Sacó una pequeña rosa de detrás suya y me la ofreció. – No es gran cosa, no me llegaba para más, pero, por favor. Acéptala.

- Kari, te has olvidado el bolso… - Tras de mí, escuché una voz conocida. Demasiado conocida. Los ojos de tk estaban abiertos como platos.

- ¿Sora? – Dijo, justo antes de dejar caer la rosa que me estaba ofreciendo.

* * *

**Perdón por el retrasosdjfhsdf Como ya dije en el anterio capítulo he estado algo enferma y... la cosa se ha puesto algo pero. PERO YA ESTOY MEJOR ;3**

**Y perdón por este capitulo algo forzado, pero he de empezar a encaminar la historia para que el final que tengo en mente tenga algo de sentido (?) **

**También me gustaría que... dejarais alguna rewiev, porque aunque no lo hago por eso, nunca viene bien algún comentario sobre la historia y eso. Aunque sea malo y ylskdfsf. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo3 **


End file.
